


Call of Chaos

by KuriMaster13



Series: DP/YGO One-shots [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriMaster13/pseuds/KuriMaster13
Summary: "With this we can help create Utopia by merging the dimensions."... "Oh really? Because this city was pretty close to that without the dimensions merging, well until you all got here that is."... "Meh. Well, to make an omelet you got to break a few eggs."... "But if you are following the wrong recipe, those eggs are broken for nothing."Originally posted on fanfic.net.
Series: DP/YGO One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023177
Kudos: 5





	Call of Chaos

Heartland City, a place of happiness, where many young duelists could go out and duel with their best monsters with little fear of what the outcome was, and just have fun, smiling all the way.

Or, well, that's what this place used to be. Now, due to the invasion of Academia, this location in the Xyz dimension was a wreaked shadow of what it once was. Now, for the young duelist that lived here, duels weren't for fun...they were to survive.

"Queen of the Night, direct attack!" shouted a black-haired, purple-eyed girl in an underground bunker, as her Xyz monster followed up with the order.

"Not so fast, Sam, by banishing the 'Necro Gardna' in my Graveyard, I can negate that attack," the girl's opponent, a black-haired, blue-eyed boy, stated as a dark shadow of a warrior appeared to block the attack.

"Darn, I forgot you sent that card to your Graveyard earlier," the girl stated before a bell went off in the room as both duelists turned to see a pale-skinned boy with hair that reminded everyone of purple tentacles for some reason.

"Ok, I think that is enough practice for now," the boy said. "We don't want any Fusion guys overhearing the ruckus and figuring out our location."

"Shark's right," the male duelist stated, "we probably should stop here before things get too noisy."

"Aww, what?" Sam stated, turning to her practice opponent with fake worry in her voice. "Is the Big Bad Danny scared that I was going to beat him?"

The boy rolled his eyes at that. "Please, Sam, I still had three cards in my Hand, my Field Spell's out, had plenty of resources in my Graveyard and had negated the attack of your only monster that was out. I was far from beaten."

"Yeah, I know, Danny," Sam stated. "I'm just kinda wishing we could have a duel that was like how it was before, back when it was for fun," she finished as she deactivated her duel disk.

"Sad to say that that may not come for a long time, though," Danny sighed as he walked out of the room with Sam.

"So, we're going to need to restock on provisions soon," Shark said as he started walking with the two. "Think you two can do it later today? I was thinking to check up on other branches of the Resistance today since some of their communications went down, and I don't think I can do that and restock without getting detected."

"As long as you have someone to look after Danielle, I'm good," Danny admitted.

"I'll tag along," Sam stated.

"Okay, I'll see if Rio can look after your cousin...with how well those two get along, she should have no problem," Shark said.

"Okay, then," Danny replied as he grabbed a few cards off of a high shelf to look at, as Shark left to find his sister.

"Really hard to believe that you and Dani are cousins and not siblings," Sam stated. "You even act like you would be her overprotective older brother instead of her cousin."

Danny sighed. "Just don't want another family member to get hurt in this war," he stated, getting a good look at the four cards he held in his hand.

"Hey, Danny," came an innocent voice from across the hall in the surprisingly big bunker. Danny turned to its owner, which was a little girl that was a couple years younger than him, with facial features very similar to his own and even the same color eyes and hair. "So, just double checking, you're going to teach me more on how to do an Xyz summon today, right?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

Danny sighed. "Sorry, cuz, slight change in plans. We need to restock provisions today, so you might have to wait, unless you could get Rio to show you."

"Aww," Danielle whined. "Maybe I could come with you, that way we could hold more in one trip, and you could explain the basics as we go," she offered, trying to bargain her way to spend more time with her cousin.

"Sorry, Dani, " Danny replied. "I don't want you to get hurt out there, so you're staying here in the bunker."

Dani's face dropped a bit. "But-!"

"I said you are staying in here," Danny said, cutting her off and giving her a look that left no room for argument or bargaining, as he placed the cards back up on the shelf, something Dani noticed and grew curious about.

Sam then bent down to look at Dani in the eyes. "I'm sure Rio can still give you the basics today while we go out, and we can always teach you tomorrow, okay? It's just that it's kinda dangerous for you to be out there and food is important to live," she said, trying to get Danielle to see reason.

"Okay, then," Dani sighed, now looking at the floor. As Danny and Sam left to get ready, Dani then looked up at the shelf, very curious. It was to high up for her to get to normally, but if she worked at it when no one is looking, she might be able to get to those cards that her cousin was trying to keep her from seeing.

**LineBreak**

Danny didn't like seeing Heartland the way it was, and the dark clouds overhead, ruined buildings everywhere, potholes and several huge bits of debris in the streets didn't help. There was no sign of life anywhere...all that was missing was the rain.

BOOM!

Well, it didn't look like even that would be missing for much longer.

"You think this is enough?" Danny asked Sam, as eight bags full of food were in front of them.

"It should last for a while," Sam stated as she grabbed half of the bags by the handles, two in each hand. "And it's not like he have any non-duelists in the bunker anyway, unless you want to count Dani, so this should work for now."

"Okay, then," Danny said as he picked up the rest of the bags and then started heading back to the bunker.

They tried to go quickly and quietly, which was easier said than done, given the destroyed war zone their city had become. At one point they were getting into one destroyed building for cover from the rain that was coming in soon. Danny helped Sam up into the second floor through a hole in the ceiling after getting all the food bags up.

"Whoo, man," Danny started, taking a couple of breaths. "One thing is for sure: as much as I hated P.E. back when all we had to worry about was our grades, that is probably becoming the most helpful class I had ever taken, given our situation."

"Obviously, you needed it more for the food bags and less so for me, right?" Sam asked as she started to stand back up.

"Of course," Danny stated, smiling as he also got back up. "Why would it be, otherwise? It's not like the the average human being weighs more then a few bags of groceries or anything like that," He continued, still with a playful smirk on his face.

Sam looked back at him before smiling and giving him a light punch on the arm. "Ah, Shut up."

"Well, what do we have here?" came a voice from behind the two.

That made them jump in surprise as they turned and saw three members of Academia standing there, apparently just having gotten there, one in a yellow blazer and two in red.

"Just as I was thinking that there was no way that anyone would hiding in this dump of a building, we turn the corner and bam! Two refugees right there," Yellow continued. "Looks like our lucky day...hey, guys," he said as the two red guys brought up their duel disks.

"Sam," Danny whispered, not taking his eyes off the trio in front of him. "Take the food back to the bunker. I'll keep there attention and keep them away from the bunker."

Sam glanced at Danny, then at the food, before looking back at the three Academia students who started to walk closer. "Don't think I'm just going to sit and wait in the bunker for you to return when I get there, I will be coming back."

"Don't expect me to be in this spot when I'm done here," Danny warned as he began to reach in his coat and pulled out a duel disk.

The guy in yellow spotted the duel disk and stated, "Ehh, so your part of the Resistance. Even better, less of you to worry about after this."

"We'll see about that," Danny replied before turning back to Sam. "Go. Now."

Sam nodded before grabbing all the bags at once, thankful Danny placed them all in a nice row so she could do that, but her arms tried to protest off the combined weight of all eight bags, and took off, away from the three guys that found them.

"Hey, wait a second!" one of the guys in red exclaimed. But before he could go any further, Danny put his duel disk on and deployed an energy wave that hacked into all the guys' duel disks, forcing them into Duel Mode and giving the three of them unexpected shock.

"You want her?" Danny began as the green blade of his duel disk formed. "You are going to have to go through me first."

"Very well, then, " the guy in yellow stated, as the sword-like blade of his duel disk appeared. "This won't take long anyway," he finished as the two guys in red got the blades of their duel disks to also form.

**DUEL!**

“This is my city, so I'm going first.” Danny declared as he drew a card. “And I'll start things off by activating my field spell, 'Zombie World'!” As he placed the card on his duel disk, a deep fog began rolling into building as another crack of thunder was heard. Danny then took a step back into the fog, seemingly completely disappearing into it.

“Hey, what are you doing?” One of the Red guys shouted. Only for some laughing to be his response.

“Well, if you want to get to me, you are going to need to find me first, huh?” Danny's voice came through the Fog. “Now I'll summon my 'Getsu Fuhma' to the field.” A shine of light came from behind the academia soldiers, who turned and saw the woman appear, but as she was summoned, her appearance changed, with her body beginning to glow and her skin turning a pale green.

**Getsu Fuhma... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level 4, Atk: 1700, Def: 1200**

“Now might be a good time to mention,” Danny began, “That while Zombie world is face up on the field, all monsters in all players Field and graveyard become zombie-type, and when this lovely lady battles a zombie-typed monster, that monster is instantly destroyed at the end of the battle step. With this, I end my turn.” As he finished that, his monster's appearance transformation was completed, with the warrior now having different color armor and hair, and pure Red eyes.

**Getsu Fuhma... Type: Warrior - > Zombie**

“So then, ” One of the Red Guys said “With the field spell out, any monster it battles is annihilated?” He then did some thinking and said “But even if our monster goes down, it can still beat your monster in the battle. It's my turn, and I'll summon my 'Ancient Gear Knight'.” He then declared as a humanoid automaton dressed like a Greek knight appeared to his field, with the color of it's mechanical parts turning green.

**Ancient Gear Knight... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 4, Atk: 1800, Def: 500**

**Ancient Gear Knight... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“Of course,” the red guy continued as he grabbed another card from his hand, “since this is battle royal, no one can draw or attack on there first turn, so I'll end my turn here with one face down.”

“Witch means it's my turn,” The second red guy declared “And I'll also summon an 'Ancient Gear Knight' and play a face down.” As he said that another Knight, just like the first appeared, and changed color under the effects of the field spell. “and I'll call that my turn.”

“Then it's my go.” the yellow guy declared, as the rain started to come in “And I'll summon my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.” As he said that a mechanical Dog appeared on the field, made out of the same machinery as the Knights, and even changing the to same color.

**Ancient Gear Hunting Hound... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 3, Atk: 1000, Def: 1000**

**Ancient Gear Hunting Hound... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“And Now, It's time for him to sniff you out,” the Yellow guy declared “as when he is summoned, you take 600 points of Damage.” The monster then opened it's robotic mouth, and shoot fire in the direction of the heartland resident's monster, sailing past 'Getsu Fuhma' and hitting something in the fog, with Danny's yelp of surprise being heard by all three academia students. “There he is, let's go.” Yellow ordered as they all went in the direction of the yelp.

**Danny's LP: 8000 - > 7400**

Danny struggled to get back up from the surprise it, and saw the three ancient Gear monster headed his way. _Good_ he thought, _I can lead them away._ He then took off farther away from the bunker, with the three academia students in pursuit.

Yellow smiled as he was now on the hunt, “And now I'll activate my Hunting Hound's, other effect, now I can fusion summon an 'Ancient Gear' fusion monster without a fusion spell card, by using him and other cards on my field and hand as materials. I'll fuse my 'Hunting hound' with the 'Ancient Gear Solider' in my hand.” As he said that a weaker version of the knight appeared before both it and the Hunting Hound went up into a swirling fusion vortex as the fusion users chased after Danny. Yellow then chanted _“_ _Mechanical beings inheriting ancient souls_ _. Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Ancient Gear Howitzer!”_ A different monster then erupted from the vortex, looking much more demonic and seemingly unaffected by the field spell.

**Ancient Gear Howitzer... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine/Fusion, Level 8, Atk: 1000, Def: 1800**

“Howitzer is unaffected by any card effects.” Yellow explained, “and once per turn, it can inflict 1000 points of Damage to the opponent.” The monster then got it's cannon wings ready and fired toward the sky. The shots in there light up trails then curved and went straight down where the academia guys were headed, a bit farther away from where they started but they were gaining on there target.

**Danny's LP: 7400 - > 6400**

Once Danny got himself back up after falling due to the second explosion, he looked up and immediately didn't like what he saw. All three academia students were right there, looking at him with a hungry look in there eyes. “Your move.” Yellow said.

“OK then, I draw.” Danny declared, making the first Draw of the duel. “And to my field, I'll summon 'Isolde, Bell of the Underworld'.” As he said that, a ghostly maiden appeared next to his other monster, looking ready for some action.

**Isolde, Belle of the Underworld, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie, Level: 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 0**

“At this moment, I'll active Isolde's effect, by targeting two zombie-typed monsters I control, I can change both there levels to any number between 5 and 8.” Danny said, then he smirked and said “And thanks to Zombie world, that means I can chose to make both her and Fuhma level 8.” As he said that, a green aura appeared around both his monsters signifying the level change.

**Isolde, Belle of the Underworld: Level 4 – > 8**

**Getsu Fuhma: Level 4 - > 8**

The three academia members eyes, widened as they realized what this meant, as Danny then declared, “And Now with these two level 8 monsters, I construct the overlay network!” Both monsters then turned into purple streams of energy that then flowed into a galaxy themed overlay network as Danny chanted, “ _Souls wandering between life and death! Visit your dark grudge upon this land!! Xyz Summon!! Show yourself!_ _Rank 8! Number 23! Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld!_ ” As he finished, an Explosion went off in the overlay network as a white Knight adorning the number '23' on his armor came out of it, giving off a ghostly glow, ready for battle and having two purple Xyz material orbiting it.

**Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie/Xyz, Rank: 8, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**

“What the!?” Started a Baffles Red Guy. “Number?”

“They are a special brand of Xyz monsters, ” Danny explained “And My school's specialty. Now Lancelot, attack that Howitzer. Spectral Slice!” The undead Knight obeyed, going straight for the War machine.

“Not so Fast!” The first Red guy declared. “I activate a Trap, 'Fiendish Chain', with this card I can negate the effect of your monster and render unable to attack.”

“As if, ” Danny replied “Once per turn, by detaching one Xyz material form Lancelot, I can negate the activation of any Spell/Trap or monster effect.”

“Say what?” The red guy said as his Trap nullified, followed by the destruction of his partner's monster.

**Yellow Academia Student's LP: 8000 - > 7000**

“And now, Lancelot's second ability activates.” Danny declares. “When he inflicts battle damage, I can destroy one monster on the field. So your knights aren't going to stand up to mine.”

“Like I'll let you do that.” the second Red guy stated, “I activate the quick play spell card 'Forbidding Dress', this card may reduce the attack points of the Knight your targeting, but it will also render immune to any targeting or effect destruction for this turn.”

Danny narrowed his eyes a bit as the knight he targeted simply lost power instead of being wiped out.

**Ancient Gear Knight... Atk: 1800 - > 1200**

“And that's not all.” The Yellow Guy stated. “When Howitzer is destroyed in battle, I can summon another Ancient Gear monster from my deck to replace it, ignoring the summoning conditions, so I am summoning my 'Ancient Gear Golem'!” As he said that, a Giant Golem made of the same machinery as there other monsters appeared before him, turning green by the field spell, but ready to battle.

**Ancient Gear Golem... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 8, Atk: 3000, Def: 3000**

**Ancient Gear Golem... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

Danny grit his teeth a bit at seeing the monster, but calmed down at seeing the cards in his hand. “Then I guess it is time to take down your Golem, I activate the quick-play Rank-up-Magic Quick Chaos!”

“Quick what now?” The yellow guy said, not having quite caught that, but he never got his answer, instead Danny opted to just use the card.

“With this card, I can Rank-up my 'Number' monster, into a Chaos Number.” he explained “Now go Lancelot, overlay!” As he said that, his Xyz monster turned into a red stream of energy that sailed back into a re-opening overlay network, prompting Danny to chant “ _Wandering Souls, with unfulfilled grudges, raise your chaos so people hear your voice to get your message! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Rank 9! Chaos Number 23! Lancelot, Dark King of the Underworld!_ ” As he finished, the overlay network exploded again as Lancelot came back out, this time with bulkier armor, a red cape, larger sword and glowing green eyes underneath the helmet.

**Number C23: Lancelot, Dark King of the Underworld, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie/Xyz, Rank: 9, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900**

“Now Lancelot, time to attack again!” Danny declared, “Strike down the weakened knight, Chaos Slice!” The newly evolved monster obeyed. Cleaving through the rusty machine like it was butter.

**First Red Academia Student's LP: 8000 - > 6700**

“You think that matters?” The currently untouched guy said, “Our Golem is still stronger then your monster, so once your turn is done it will-”

“Not be on the field.” Danny interrupted. “because now that Lancelot has inflicted battle damage, I can activate his ability, but unlike before where he could only destroy one face-up monster, with this new upgrade, he can wipe out all your face up monsters at the end of my battle phase.” All three of the academia soldiers eye's widened as he finished that. “Now Go!” Danny ordered, “Chaos Cleaver!” At the command, the Number monster then lifted his sword, now glowing with red energy, and swung it, releasing that energy in a big wave that destroyed both the Golem and the remaining knight. “And with that, I'll place one card face down and end my turn.” Danny concluded as he began running off, disappearing into the fog again. “Sorry guys, but it doesn't look like you managed to catch me yet, try not to slip in a puddles the rain makes.”

“Dang it.” The first Red guy muttered as he drew his card, “I activate the spell card 'Raigeki'! With this, you monster is going down.” As he said that, a bolt of lightning came down from the clouds coming straight for the Xyz monster. But before it could connect, Danny's Monster swung it's sword again, releasing a red energy wave that cut the lightning bolt in half, causing it to fall off target. “Oi, what happened?” The user of the spell card questioned.

“My Number's effect happened.” Danny voice called out from the fog. “Once per turn, by detaching an Xyz material, I can negate the effect on any spell, trap or monster you activate and destroy it.”

“In that case,” The duelist started, “I play the field spell 'Geartown'!” As he said that the field started to change a small bit, with big floating gears and cogs appearing around the three academia students. “With this card, Ancient Gear monsters can be summoned with one less tribute then necessary. So I can summon my 'Ancient Gear Beast' without any tributes.” As he said that, a large automaton appeared on his field, similar to the hunting hound, only bigger, and looking a lot meaner, and as usual, the parts turned green due to Danny's field spell.

**Ancient Gear Beast... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 6, Atk: 2000, Def: 2000**

**Ancient Gear Beast... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“You will need more then that beast if you want to topple this king.” Danny's voice called out again.

“Guess it is a good thing we have more then.” The red guy stated as he exchanged glances with the other one, who then nodded.

“It's my turn, ” The second red guy declared drawing a card. “ And I play the spell card 'Ancient Gear Fortress'!” The guy stated as some sort of fortress came up behind him. “With this card out, no Ancient Gear monster can be targeted or destroyed by any card effects the turn they are summoned, and you can't activate any card effects in response to the activation of any of our 'Ancient Gear' cards.”

“But I can still respond to that card's activation.” Danny countered through the Fog, “And Lancelot still has one Xyz material left, so I can still use his ability to take your fortress down.” As he said that, the Chaos Number then had it's sword glow red again, as it swung another energy wave out, that connected to the fortress, destroying it.

“Why than you, ” The second red guy stated, something that caught Danny off guard. “Because when the fortress is destroyed, I can summon any Ancient Gear monster from my hand or graveyard.” he then finished up, “So now I can summon my 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon'!” as he said that, a large rusty dragon started to emerge on his field, ready to bite down on the king as it's type changed. “So then, think your King has what it takes to slay this Dragon?” The second Red guy asked, not to caring for the answer.

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 8, Atk: 3000, Def: 2000**

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“He doesn't have to,” Danny answered simply, something that piked the curiosity of the Academia students. “Because I still have my trap card, 'Compulsory Evacuation Devise'! So I can shoot your monster back to your hand.”

“Say what!” The turn player stated as his monster returned to where he summoned it from. “Aw shoot, then I'll use Geartown's effect to summon my 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera' to the field and end my turn.” As he said that, a small monster appeared on the field to take the dragon's place, but it wasn't as threatening.

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 6, Atk: 2300, Def: 1300**

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“My go,” The yellow guy stated, drawing a card. “And since your all out of overlay units and face downs, there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking you down.”

“Why are you even doing this?” Danny asked, catching the three off guard, they didn't expect that kind of response.

“Wha-, what do you mean, “Why are we doing this?'” One of the Red guys asked.

“I mean why invade Heartland?” Danny clarified. “Why hunt us down? Why reduce our city to rubble? Why turn people into cards?”

“For the Arc-Area project, of course.” The second red guys stated.

“Yeah,” the first red guy added, “With this we can help create Utopia by merging the dimensions.”

“Oh really?” Danny asked clearly not convinced. “Because this city was pretty close to that without the dimensions merging, well until you all got here that is.”

“Meh,” The yellow guy then shrugged, “Well, to make an omelet you got to break a few eggs.”

“But if you are following the wrong recipe, those eggs are broken for nothing.” Danny countered, “And I know for a fact that there are better recipes that the one you are using.”

“Well no one asked you.” the yellow guy stated somewhat angerly, as reached for a card from his hand. “And I activate the spell card 'Dark World Dealing', with this we all draw one card, then discard one card.” he then declared before looking at the second red guy, who then nodded, understanding the plan.

As Danny drew his card, 'Rank-up-Magic Argent Chaos Force' and promptly discarded it, being the only card in his hand. He then muttered to himself, quiet enough so they couldn't hear. “One person did, and he agreed with me too.”

“And Now I activate the spell card, 'Monster Reborn', so I can special summon one monster from any player's graveyard.” he yellow guy then stated, as a light begun to shine from the second red guy's duel disk. “so still think your king doesn't have to worry about our Dragon?” he then asked, causing Danny's eyes to widen as he understood what he was getting at. Because the Gadjiltron Dragon re emerged onto he field ready once again. “Now Gadjiltron Dragon, attack Lancelot!” He ordered as the Dragon obeyed, firing off a powerful stream of heat from it's mouth that the Number monster couldn't handle, destroying it.

  
**Danny's LP: 6400 - > 5900**

Danny coughed a little bit as he looked up and saw that the three academia soldiers had found him again, There monsters staring him down. “Guess it's my turn then.” he stated drawing a card.

“Make it easy and just give up,” the yellow guy stated. “all you have right now is one field spell, who's effect hasn't been doing anything to hamper us at all, and one card in your hand. There is no way you can beet all three of us.”

“As if.” Danny replied, “If all of us resistance members gave up when things looked tough, there wouldn't be anyone here left fighting you.” He then looked at the card he drew and said “and you never know what might happen, something could surprise you after all.” Thee three academia guys all raised an eyebrow as Danny slid the card he drew into his duel disk. “I activate the spell card, 'Xyz Phantom Treasure'. By banishing two Xyz monsters of the same type and attribute, but different Ranks, I can draw two cards from my deck. I'll banish, Number 23, and his chaos number counterpart.”

“So you'll have two cards in your hand now.” The yellow guy stated. “Big deal, you will need more the that to get over our dragon.”

“I don't need to get over it,” Danny replied, “because by sending the 'Marionette Mite' in my hand to the graveyard I can take control of any fiend or zombie-typed monster on your field till the end of my turn. What was that about my field spell not being an issue again?”

The Yellow guy's eyes widened as he understood what this meant, and then saw the little insect thing Danny played go straight to the Dragon, wrapping itself around it's neck and forcing the Robotic Dragon to join the Xyz user's side.

“And now.” Danny added, “Lets see how you all like being hunted down for once. To my field I'll summon my 'Ancient Gear Hunting Hound'!”

“Say what!?” All three academia students asked in surprise, not to sure they heard that right, only to be answered as one of _their_ robotic dogs appeared on Danny's field, color's changing due to the field spell.

**Ancient Gear Hunting Hound... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 3, Atk: 1000, Def: 1000**

**Ancient Gear Hunting Hound... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“As I'm sure you know, when the hunting hound is summoned, it inflicts 600 points of damage to one of my opponents.” Danny explained, before looking at the yellow guy “Since your the biggest threat out of the three of you, your going down first, go Hunting hound.” He then ordered, as the robotic dog shot fire at the yellow guy pushing him back a bit.

**Yellow Academia Student's LP: 7000 - > 6400**

“Now Gadjiltron Dragon, wipe that beast off the playing field.” Danny ordered as the insect controlled Dragon obeyed. Launching a stream of heat to vaporize it's former ally.

**First Red Academia Student's LP: 6700 - > 5700**

“Now that I don't have to worry about that thing,” Danny said turning back to the yellow guy “My little puppy here will attack you directly.” As he said that, the monster lunged, knocking the academia student down before going back to it's current owner.

**Yellow Academia Student's LP: 6400 - > 5400**

“And Now during main phase 2, ” Danny said, not letting up, “I'll activate the second effect of the hunting hound. So now can use it and other monsters I control to Fusion summon an 'Ancient Gear' fusion monster, without a fusion spell card.”

“How are you doing this.” One of the red guys asked, baffled at the thought of this Xyz duelist preforming a fusion summon. As he saw the Gadjiltron Dragon go into a fusion vortex with the Hunting Hound.

Danny closed his eyes and chanted _“_ _Mechanical beings inheriting ancient souls_ _. Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Ancient Gear Howitzer!”_ A very familiar monster then erupted from the vortex, identical to the one earlier summoned, only this one if defense mode.

**Ancient Gear Howitzer... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine/Fusion, Level 8, Atk: 1000, Def: 1800**

“And now,” Danny began again, “the Howlister's ability activates, so I'll inflict another one thousand points of Damage.” As he said that, the fusion monster then fired it's cannons into the sky, with it's shots curving and then landing right onto the yellow guy.

**Yellow Academia Student's LP: 5400 - > 4400**

“With that, I'll end my turn.” Danny stated.

The only academia student still standing then shouted out, “OK, Where did you get those cards? Those are property of our Academy, there is no way you should have them!”

Danny smirked, “They were a gift.” he said simply, then his face went solemn “Not that you haven't already taken out the guy who gave them.” He then rose his duel disk, making the glowing green blade, plain as day through the rain and Fog. “But just like how my zombies can continue to fight even from the graveyard, he will continue to assist me even when he isn't here.”

The other two academia soldiers then got up and grunted, “It's my turn.” The first red one stated, as he drew a card. “And I'll activate the effect of the 'Ancient Gear Catapult' in my graveyard.”

Danny narrowed his eyes at that. Gathering that it was sent there when yellow played 'Dark World Dealings'.

“Now,” the first red guy stated, “By banishing my catapult from my graveyard and destroying my Geartown, I can special summon an 'Ancient Gear Token' to my field.” As he said that, all the floating cogs and gears that appeared when he played his field spell vanished and in it's place, a weak single gear on the field.

**Ancient Gear Token... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 1, Atk: 0, Def: 0**

**Ancient Gear Token... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“Buy my token isn't what I'm aiming for.” The Solider said, “Because now that my Geartown was destroyed, I can special summon one 'Ancient Gear' monster from my deck. So I summon my 'Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon'!” As he said that, a new mechanical Dragon appeared on the field, larger then the last and just as imposing.

**Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 9, Atk: 3000, Def: 3000**

**Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“And now I'll active another 'Geartown'.” The duelist continued as more cogs and gears began to fill the field, “So now my token here will be the only tribute I need in order to summon-”

“Absolutely nothing.” Danny interrupted. “Because my field spell make it so only Zombie type monsters can be tribute summoned, and since it's zombification effect doesn't extend to the hand, there is not a single monster in your Ancient Gear Decks that you are allowed to tribute summon.”

“Say what?” The turn player asked as his allied grit there teeth, but then he just shook his head and said, “You know what? Never mind, I'll just attack. Reactor Dragon, get that treacherous Howitzer off the field.” As he said that, the Dragon obeyed, launching a stream of energy at the fusion monster, with it connecting and spreading to all the gears and cogs of 'Geartown', vaporizing both the monster and the field spell.

“When Reactor Dragon attacks,” the duelist continued, “I can destroy any spell or Trap card on the field, and by destroying my 'Geartown' I can use it's effect to summon the 'Ancient Gear Hydra' from my deck.” As he said that, a three headed dragon like monster hit the field, with it's color's changing slightly due to Danny's field spell.

**Ancient Gear Hydra... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 7, Atk: 2700, Def: 1700**

**Ancient Gear Hydra... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

Right after that happened, light began to shine on Danny's field as a new monster began to appear. This one was a giant automation styled like a Greek warrior, and it maintained a defensive stance protecting Danny further.

**Ancient Gear Golem... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 8, Atk: 3000, Def: 3000**

**Ancient Gear Golem... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“What the?” The second red guy stated.

“What? Did you guys forget your own monsters effects?” Danny replied. “When the Howitzer is destroyed, I can special summon and Ancient Gear monster from my deck, ignoring the summoning conditions.”

“Grr, I end my turn.” The guy simply stated.

“So I'll go forth.” The second red guy said as he drew a card. He then smirked a bit and said, “I'll play one monster card face down as well as one other card. Then I'll switch my Chimera to defense mode and end my turn.”

“So it's my turn,” The yellow guy stated as he drew a card.

“And I'll use my face down card.” The second red guy declared, “Go, 'Raigeki Break'. Now by discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy and monster you have out.”

The Yellow guy smirked “Thanks Pal,” he stated simply as the Golem got wiped out. “Now to my field I summon my 'Ancient Gear Knight'.” As he said that, another lance wielding knight appeared, identical to the once called out early on in the duel.

**Ancient Gear Knight... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 4, Atk: 1800, Def: 500**

**Ancient Gear Knight... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

“Now my knight, attack him directly.” The robotic knight obeyed, charging and thrusting his lance straight into Danny. Thankfully Danny was able to catch the lance and stop himself from being impaled, but the knight was still able to lift Danny up and hurl him back on the ground.

**Danny's LP: 5900 - > 4100**

“I end my turn.” Yellow said as Danny began to pick himself back up from off the ground. “Might as well give up and get carded already.” He then stated. “It would save everyone here more hassle, after all, there is no way you can defeat all three of us alone.”

“Hey, you haven't even scratched my life points yet.” the second red guys stated.

“That's only because I wasn't ever aiming for you yet.” Danny said as he dusted himself off, and then drew his card. “And for your information, I'm never alone, just because you can't me my back-up doesn't mean there not there.”

“Oh really?” The yellow guy stated.

“Yes really.” Danny replied, “to my field I summon, 'Tristan, Knight of the Underworld'!” As he said that, a ghostly knight appeared on his field, riding a horse ready for some action.

**Tristan, Knight of the Underworld, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie, Level: 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 0**

“And now for his back up.” Danny continued, “When he is summoned to the field I can add one zombie type monster with 0 defense points from my graveyard to my hand.”

“So your recycling your cards?” The first red guy asked.

“Why wouldn't I?” Danny replied, “And by Adding Isolde back to my hand, I can use her effect to special summon her out since Tristan is out as well.” As he said the, a ghostly maiden from early on in the duel appeared to his field, before floating up and getting on Tristan's horse right behind him.

**Isolde, Belle of the Underworld, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie, Level: 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 0**

“And Now I use Isolde's effect to change both her and Tristan into Level 8 monsters.” Danny declared.

“That can only mean one thing.” The second Red guy realized.

“An Xyz summon.” The first one added as he saw the levels change.

**Isolde, Belle of the Underworld: Level 4 – > 8**

**Tristan, Knight of the Underworld: Level 4 - > 8**

“And now, with the level 8 Tristan and Isolde, I overlay!” Danny declared as the two monsters turned into purple streams of energy, before going into another overlay network as Danny chanted. _“Now may the man-made Giant rise above the earth, stomping everything in his path in an attempt to correct the wrongs of others. XYZ Summon, Rise up! Rank 8! Number 22! Zombiestein!”_ As finished the chant, a huge hulking monster arouse from the exploding overlay network, with the Number 22 plastered on it's scarf that covered it's entire head, shadowing it' face with the exception one of one glowing yellow eye.

**Number 22: Zombiestein, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie/Xyz, Rank: 8, ATK: 4500, DEF: 1000**

“4500 attack points!” The yellow guy stated, surprised that his opponent was able to summon a monster that strong from practically nothing.

“And I'm just warming up.” Danny declares, “Because Once per duel, when I summon a Rank 5 or higher Xyz monster to my field, I can add the 'Rank-up-Magic Argent Chaos Force' from my graveyard back to my hand.” he then added grabbing the card.

“Hang on.” The first red guy stated, “How did that card get in the graveyard? You never played it earlier.”

“That's because it got drawn and discarded due to 'Dark World Dealings' a while back.” Danny answered. “But don't worry you'll be able to see it in action right now, because with it I can rank-up a face up Xyz monster I control and turn it into a Chaos monster. Now Let's go Zombiestein!” Danny declared as his Xyz monster turned into purple energy and entered a new overlay network. As Danny chanted “ _Now as the man-made monster rises. It's power will grow, fulled by Chaos that won't stop until all it's opponents are nothing but Ash. Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Destroy them all! Chaos Number 22! Lightning Zombiestein!_ ” As he finished that chant, the overlay network exploded again, as an even bigger Goliath of a monster stood, three stories high. This one with some sort of generator attached to it's back, three purple Xyz material orbiting around it, and some sort of Green Lightning arching off of it's body.

**Number C22: Lightning Zombiestein, Attribute: DARK, Type: Zombie/Xyz, Rank: 9, ATK: 5000, DEF: 0**

“Now Zombiestein, Pummel that Reactor Dragon straight into Dust. Lightning Fist!” Danny stated as his monster obeyed, with it's hand getting coated in electricity as it punched it so hard, the Dragon fell to the tiniest pieces as it got electrocuted. Creating a shock wave that knocked the owner of said dragon down.

**First Red Academia Student's LP: 5700 - > 3700**

“I end my turn.” Danny said, holding his ground.

The first red guy then got back up “It's my turn.” He declared, drawing a card before looking at it and having a small panic attack... he didn't have anything to help him get over a five thousand attack monster. “I switch my Hydra into defense mode and end my turn.”

“My turn, ” The second red guy declared as he also drew a card, but the look on his face was all Danny need to see in order to tell that what he drew didn't help at all. “I set one monster face down and End my turn.”

“My turn then,” the yellow guy stated as he drew a card, and then smirked. “I active the spell card 'Raigeki'!” His allies grinned as they saw that card he he said, “With this, that big monster of yours is going down, and it's attack points can't save it from this.”

“Figures you would have one of those in all your decks,” Danny commented as a lightning bolt began to form in the rain to strike down, “No matter, it's just as useless as the last one.” As he said that,one of the Xyz material orbiting around his Number got absorbed into the generator on it's back as Danny explained. “Since Lightning Zombiestein has the regular Zombie stein attacked to it as Xyz material, one per turn, during either players turn, I can detach on Xyz material from it to negate any spell/trap or monster card's effect and destroy it.” As Danny said that, a green bolt of lightning shot out from the generator on his monster back, intercepting the one coming at it and blocking it completely.

“Seriously?” The yellow guy stated wide eyed, “That thing can negate card effects too?” He then grimaced as he looked at his hand, “I play one card face down, and switch my knight into defense mode.”

“So I take it that it is my turn then?” Danny said with a smirk. His only response was grit teeth. “Good.” he then said as he drew a card, and after looking at it said, “So tell me, you all whole heatedly believe that what you do is for the benefit of everybody, correct.”

“Uhh, yeah.” The yellow guy answered.

“And that, no matter what else happens to others you are all in the right because this is supposedly to make a Utopia.” Danny continued.

“Yeah, what are you going with this?” The first red guy stated.

“It's not like we would expect any Xyz scum like you to understand our plan.” The second red guy followed up.

Danny then turned his attention back to all three of them and said. “Just wondering if you would still think that once the roles are switched.” He said placing a spell card into his duel disk as the three academia students were slightly confused, only fr there confusion to clear when Danny says, “I activate the spell card, 'Hades Fusion'!”

The first red guys widened his eyes at that, “Hades...”

“... Fusion?” The second red guy finished.

“With this spell card, I can fusion summon one fusion monster in my extra deck by banishing Zombie type monsters on my field or in either players graveyard and using them as the fusion material.” Danny explained, before smirking and saying, “and since Zombie World's effect extends to out graveyard as well as our field...”

The yellow guy's eyes widened as he understood what his opponent was getting at. “You can use any card in the graveyard as fusion material.”

“Yep, ” Danny confirmed, “And for my Fusion summon, I think I will use...” he then pointed at the yellow guy, “your 'Ancient Gear Golem'...” he started as a translucent image of the Golem appeared behind the yellow guy, Danny then moved his finger to the second red guy “you 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon'...” he continued as the ghostly form of the Dragon appeared behind it's owner, then Danny pointed toward the first red guy “and your 'Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon'.” he finished as the other dragon appeared behind it's owner. Danny then turned back to the yellow guy and added “You know what? I think I'll take that Howitzer of your while I'm at it.” As he said that, the fusion monster then appeared next to the Golem.

“But with this material...” the yellow guy started before his eyes widened as he saw the four monsters enter a fusion vortex on his opponent's field.

Danny then closed his eyes as he chanted, “ _Ancient Giants harboring powerful spirits, Merge all your strength, become Chaos and then destroy all of those those who stand before you..._ ”

The three academia students definitely understood what fear was now as the yellow guy stated, “No, it can't be.”

Danny then opened his eyes, witch now were glowing with some sort of green energy, and stated “ _ **FUSION SUMMON!**_ ”

**Line break**

Sam was back in the streets, having dropped off the food and now searching for Danny again, and she wasn't alone. After she explained what is going on, Shark's sister Rio, who had Dark blue hair, but lighter blue bangs and dark pink eyes, and Dumon, another member of the resistance staying in the Bunker who had short spike gray hair and gray eyes, decided to drop what they were doing to go help, with Rio also making sure Danielle knew not to tag along to find her cousin.

“Are you sure he is around here” Rio asked Sam as they looked through the rain.

“Nope,” Sam admitted “I know the duel started in that building there,” she said pointing to the building across the street from her, “But it is to quiet to still be going on in there and Danny did imply that he was going to relocate the duel to get those goons farther away from the bunker.”

“Uhh, Guys.” Dumon called out from a rooftop, “You might want to see this.” Once Sam and Rio got up to the rooftop he pointed in a direction and added “I think I found where the Duel is.”

“What makes you so-” Sam cut herself off once she noticed what Dumon was pointing at. A Humungous Monster made out of Purple machine parts and rusty gears, with several sections fashioned to look like Dog heads all with Glowing Red eyes. A monster the three Duelists recognized as the one Academia summoned dozens of when attacking Heartland.

“Chaos Ancient Gear Giant?” Rio muttered, eyes going wide.

“How much are you willing to bet that Danny is in the Duel with that thing right now?” Dumon asked, looking as his comrades.

Sam checked out the distance from where they were and the location of the Giant Fusion monster. It was several city blocks away, and with the condition the city was in it was very hard for one person to travel in the time she was gone, hard, but not impossible, especially if you are on an adenine rush and can summon solid vision monster to assist you in traversing, or demolishing the area. She eventually said, “The three Academia guys were wearing red and yellow blazers, from what I know about there uniforms, that would imply that none of them have the skill to summon one of these things by themselves.”

“But all three of them working together?” Rio asked.

“Maybe,” she admitted, “ and I wouldn't put it past Danny to be good enough to force them to play it.”

“Then let's get going, ” Dumon stated, “even if it is not Danny, someone is in trouble, and this is the best lead we got.”

“Right.” Both Rio and Sam agreed, as the three went forward toward the monster that gave some weaker members of the resistance PTSD. But only one of them, Sam, got the feeling that Danny wasn't the one about to be attacked by the Giant.

**Line break**

The Three Academia Students were backing up at the sight of the monster there opponent had just summoned, completely baffled that the Xyz user in front of them had just summoned the most powerful weapon the soldiers of Academia could ever muster. Standing so Tall that it made Zombiestein look tiny, the mighty monster, that seemed untouched by the field spell that helped summon it, looked ready to destroy everything around it, be it friend or foe.

**Chaos Ancient Gear Giant... Attribute: Dark, Type: Machine, Level 10, Atk: 4500, Def: 3000**

“Battle.” Danny declared. “Chaos Giant, attack that 'Ancient Gear Token'.” He then ordered, as the Giant obeyed. Lifting up it's foot to stomp on it's target. The academia soldiers then scrambled, each taking off in a different direction in an attempt to escape the beast they faced. Once the Giant Stomped it's foot down, it created a tremendous shock wave that broke the street up into several pieces and knocked all three fusion users right over while the token got vaporized.

**First Red Academia Student's LP: 3700 - > 0**

“When Chaos Giant attacks a defense position monster, it can inflict piercing battle damage.” Danny said simply. “And it can attack all monster's my opponents control once each. Now, continue the assault. Throw that Chimera back to the junkyard!” The monster obeyed, and even though the academia students tried to escape, the Giant simply smacked it's hand on a nearby building, breaking it, and let the debris caused black the way of the fleeing soldiers and fall right on the Chimera, destroying it as well.

**Second Red Academia Student's LP: 8000 - > 4800**

“Continue Forth.” Danny said, as the monster picked up one of the face-down monsters, who's shadows then dissipated to reveal a solider like monster, made out of the ancient gears, and then squashed it in it's hands.

**Ancient Gear Solider... Attribute: Earth, Type: Machine, Level 4, Atk: 1300, Def: 1300**

**Ancient Gear Solider... Type: Machine - > Zombie**

**Second Red Academia Student's LP: 4800 - > 1600**

The Giant then opened it's hands again, revealing a small round lump of what's left of last it's prey. And then it started to pull the hand holding the lump back into a pitching-esq position as Danny ordered, “Again.” Then the Giant let lose, throwing the lump at another face down monster as the soldiers tried to retreat. The face down that was the new target got revealed to be another 'Ancient Gear Solider' and once the lump from the old one got thrown into it, the momentum carried it into a building, through an already broken wall, taking out a support beam and causing the building to collapse.

**Second Red Academia Student's LP: 1600 - > 0**

Danny then turned to the yellow guy, who is trying to climb over some of the rubble, and said “One left.” As the Giant turned to the final opponent, it then opened it's hand again to reveal a cannon of some sort that then started charging, where it then aimed and fired onto the 'Ancient Gear Knight', destroying it, and the rubble pile, while also making the last academia student fly forward and tumble as he hit the ground.

**Yellow Academia Student's LP: 4400 - > 400**

As the yellow guy started to get back up, he saw his face down monster nearby get revealed, another 'Ancient Gear Solider', and he looked at the Chaos Giant, hand cannon already charging again, and he looked at the Heartland resident, eyes still glowing green. Fear having made him completely forget what led up to this, he asked “Why are you doing this?”

Danny glared at the cowering academia student, then smirked and said, “Just breaking a few eggs.”

Then the Cannon fired.

**Line Break**

Sam, Dumon, and Rio trying to stay hidden as they looked for there friend, the Chaos Giant disappeared not to long after they started heading in it's direction, a thing they made them all worry. There were several questions they had such as, _Why did the Giant disappear not much longer after it was summoned?_ , _What was the outcome of the duel?_ , And _Were we to late?_

Eventually they heard some footsteps going through a puddle, Sam quickly got everyone silent as they went to the source, getting there duel disks ready. It only sounded like one person, so it probably wasn't the three Danny went up against, but that didn't mean it wasn't someone from academia. Sam peeked her head around the corner to get a better view of the person they heard and her eyes went wide.

“Danny!” she beamed as she saw her friend, before throwing caution to the wind and running straight to him.

Once the boy registered her voice through the rain, he immediately turned to face her saying “Hey, Sam.” as he opened his arms to receive the tackle-hug she was sending.

Dumon and Rio didn't immediately go over to greet Danny, but after determining that it was not a trick or Trap, came out of there hiding spots and started walking toward the couple-in-denial. “Good to see your O.K. Danny.” Rio stated, “You are as OK as you look, right?”

“Ehh, I could use a nap at the bunker.” Danny admitted as Sam stopped her hug. “Taking on three duelist at once is definitely not easy, I'm pooped.”

“I'd imagine.” Sam stated, “Especially taking them out before we got to you. Where are they anyway?”

“Honestly, not sure.” Danny said simply, “Maybe headed back to there own dimension? They scrambled after I won. Hopefully, I was able to use the duel to get them to re-think there actions, get them to stop going after us, at least.”

Rio sighed at that “Guess we can't be to surprised. You wouldn't turn anyone into a card even if your life depended on it. Academia solider or not.”

“If I may ask, ” Dumon piped up, getting the blue-eyed boy's attention. “We started coming in this direction due to seeing a 'Chaos Ancient Gear Giant' getting summoned. I was wondering how you were able to get over it, or was it summoned on someone else?”

Danny stiffened up slightly, something only Sam caught, telling her what the actual answer is, but he answered, “Well, a Chaos Giant showed up in the Duel I was in, so it was probably that one, but thankfully I didn't have to get over it, I had the game won before it was summoned.”

Accepting the easy answer Dumon smiled and said “Well, that's good. Now come on, we better get back to the bunker, we got quite a few duelists that are worried about you holding down the fort and you have a cousin who is going almost unsupervised at the moment.”

“Joy.” was Danny's sarcastic response as the four of them started heading back.

**Line Break**

Danielle was by the shelves again... once Sam git back and informed everyone what was going on, Dumon and Rio left with her to find Danny. While the girl was worried about her cousin, she had faith that he would be fine, he is the best duelist she knows after all, it would take more then just a few pea-brained soldiers to beet him. So when Rio told her to stay put she obeyed... not that she could get out anyway, since Rio also told the people holding down the fort to not let her get out, though she also didn't plan on doing it anyway, she was more curious to know what those cards were, and with everyone either at an entrance standing guard, or out looking for her cousin, this was the best time to see what they were.

“Just a little bit farther.” Dani muttered to herself as she reached for the cards, “Darn it, why did I have to get all of the short genes?” She then asked to no one in particular as she tried to reach the cards. She was up on a stool and still couldn't quite reach the 4 cards she saw her cousin looking at the fact that he was bale to reach and grab them without trouble despite only being a few years older then her was really beginning to annoy her.

She then stopped for a bit and sighed “OK, just one more try and if I don't get them, then I'll let it go.” She then bent her knees a bit and jumped up from the stool for this last attempt, it actually worked, sorta, she accidentally hit the shelves a bit, dropped the cards on the floor and almost fell of the stool when she landed. But the shelves were bolted to the wall so they didn't topple, and no real damage was done. “Yes, Victory.” She exclaimed as she then picked the cards back up and sat down on the stool.

“Now then, what is it about these cards that Dan-” she cut herself off when she saw the first card. Despite it looking like a duel monster card, it was missing quite a lot. There was no card name, and no description, it was yellow like a normal monster card, but no attack value, defense value, type, attribute or level was visible on the card. But what it did have, and what Dani noticed first and foremost, was the picture. It was a red-headed girl, with teal eyes, and a teal hairband, a black shirt and a look of horror on her face, as though she were begging someone to stop what they were doing before something really bad happened.

“J-Jazz?” She found herself asking... though she would latter scold herself for asking something like that when she could tell plain as day that that was Danny's older sister, even if she never thought her older cousin could ever be reduced to that type of state. She then moved to the next card and didn't find her mood being lifted any as the next card was almost identical to the first in all ways except the picture, this one showing another face she knew, a grown man in an orange jumpsuit, his face sporting a look of Rage very unlike what she normally saw from him. “Uncle Jack,” she muttered before going on to the next card “ and Aunt Maddie too.” she then followed up as she looked at the next card, who's picture showed the grown, and very fit woman in a state Dani never thought she could see her, defeated and collapsed on the floor.

“What happened to-” she cut her self off when she saw the last of the cards, and then raised an eyebrow “Who is this guy?” she asked. The card was identical to all the others, but the picture wasn't anybody she knew, it was a Dark skinned boy wearing glasses and Red beret, but the thing that really surprised her was the yellow uniform he was wearing. This person, who's carded form Danny put with his sister and parents, was an academia solider.

Her head was now buzzing with questions, about both the people she knew in the cards, as well as the person she didn't know, but there was no way she would be able get answers without revealing what she did. So instead, she stood back up on the stool, and put the cards back, thankful that it wasn't as hard as getting them in the first place. She then picked the stool up and started to put it back where she got it, hopefully no one would see her and ask what she was doing with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now THIS is the one-shot I was most proud of... and this was originally posted on fanfic.net around while Arc-V was still going on (but late enough that I was confident I wouldn't contradict any cannon).
> 
> Now should tomorrow's post be the DP/Vrains one-shot... or the start of my Arc-Ved protagonist series that I gave a TV Tropes page? So far I have been going in order of when they were posted, which would make the Arc-Ved protagonists come next, but I have also done the rest of my Danny Phantom related one-shots, so it might just be best to send "Phantom Ignis" here to complete the set first.
> 
> I should also probably figure out how to make that series thing work here.


End file.
